


Parallels

by TanteiKID13



Series: Influence [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Brief reference to The Waters of Mars, Gen, Not actually AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanteiKID13/pseuds/TanteiKID13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor can't help but seeing both the child he once knew and himself in the broken man that stands before him. </p>
<p>Or: The Doctor leaves as Voldemort dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallels

There is a man who strides through the halls like he owns them. He gets a little attention, both for his Muggle attire and his demeanor, but he is dismissed quickly. There are injuries to tend to and the dead to move and a battle raging; there is no time to question people who are definitely not Death Eaters.

He reaches the Great Hall a few minutes before the fixed point in time that is Lord Voldemort’s death. He stands in the doorway for just a few moments and already draws the gaze of the man he is looking for. He hears the scream of fury before he sees what is left of the boy he once knew.

“Doctor,” the man hisses angrily, or so the Doctor presumes from the look of pure rage that has taken over the man’s face. He's a bit too far too hear the word, but he can read lips just fine and he has learned that tone over the years, hiding in the shadows and wishing he could have done more. Voldemort sends out a particularly violent curse at one of his opponents who has been distracted by the outburst and followed Voldemort’s gaze. 

The Doctor crosses over to him, feeling an unnatural calm settle over himself. He has come to witness this man’s death, to witness as someone else destroys the monster he accidentally created; it does not seem wise to allow himself any other sort of emotion. “Voldemort,” he says as soon as he is close enough and ignores the flinches the name brings from some of the combatants. He does not say, “Tom,” because he cannot find anything of that crying boy in this inhuman face filled with inhuman fury. 

Voldemort casts a spell that comes out as a stream of dark blue and sends his other opponent flying backward toward the wall before crumpling. The Doctor faces him unarmed and watches as Voldemort turns a wand on him. “You've become a very different man,” is what he says to Voldemort, staring him directly in the eyes before he turns away and people jump to defend his back from the Dark Lord. The doors open again and the Doctor leans against the wall and watches time play out. 

He does not care for the celebrations that will go on, so he begins moving away as the Killing Curse leaves Voldemort’s wand. He knows this story. He looks on even as he opens the doors slightly, ignoring the looks from the people around him, ignoring the fact that Voldemort’s eyes lock onto him. 

The spell hits, and Voldemort was a man, was Tom, and now he’s not, and the Doctor slips from the hall and goes back to his blue box, and he does not stop running because that could be him one day. 

Soon after, Captain Adelaide Brooke takes her own life in her home.

**Author's Note:**

> The next one will finally be the one I promised, with Harry Potter meeting the Doctor. I'm actually rather surprised with how it turned out.
> 
> On another note, this is a tad late, but happy holidays!
> 
> Feel free to point out mistakes of any kind, whether it be spelling, grammar or plot.


End file.
